The majority of the daylight lamp tubes in the prior art is fluorescent tube that is defectively featured by short service life and large energy consumption. With the social development and the raise of people's living level, LED daylight lamp tube gains wide popularity due to long service life and low energy consumption. At present, the typical LED daylight lamp tube comprises a tube body and a cap, the tube body comprises a radiator, a printed circuit board (hereinafter refers as “PCB”) which is installed on a radiating device and on which LED illuminants are arranged, and a lampshade, and the traditional LED daylight lamp tube, limited by the single-face illumination of the LED illuminants, has inferior radiation so as to impact on the service life of the LED daylight lamp tube. Therefore, further improvement is required.